


I Didn't Know You Danced (Show Me Again?)

by zuzkak



Series: Dancing Through Life <Flintwood AU> [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dancer! AU, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marcus desperately needs lessons, Marcus! Thirst, Oliver is a dance teacher, Oliver is cute, This took forever so you better like it, adrian and terence are mentioned only briefly, pansy is in this passively, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Marcus Flint could be described with many words. 'Dancer' wasn't one of them. Even if he hadn't considered it before, he didn't appreciate it being pointed out - especially by Pansy of all people. "You need to learn to waltz."He had scowled. "Why?"She rolled her eyes and slammed her impressive folder down on the table. "Adrian and Terence want everyone from the old rugby team to dance at the reception. That includes you, as their captain." Pansy smirked. "And you're the only one who can't."





	I Didn't Know You Danced (Show Me Again?)

Marcus Flint could be described with many words. ' _Dancer_ ' wasn't one of them. Even if he hadn't considered it before, he didn't appreciate it being pointed out - especially by Pansy of all people. "You need to learn to waltz."

 

He had scowled. "Why?"

 

She rolled her eyes and slammed her impressive folder down on the table. "Adrian and Terence want everyone from the old rugby team to dance at the reception. That includes you, as their captain." Pansy smirked. "And you're the only one who can't."

 

"Not like I'll have a partner anyway."

 

"Oh, don't worry, we'll find you one. And free up your Tuesdays and Fridays, I've booked you a coach."

 

_You're kidding me._

 

* * *

 

And that's how Marcus ended up in the waiting room of 'In 3/4', apparently the only ballroom dancing courses in the area. He wedged himself in a leather chair and flipped through a girly looking magazine (He definitely didn't shove it into his bag to finish later, what are you talking about?) and listened to the receptionist's nails clacking on the keyboard. Marcus tried briefly to make conversation with her but the most he got was a sharp glare and an admission his teacher would arrive soon. He sighed and sat back.

 

He didn't expect to be hit with the most intense deja vu he'd ever experienced in his life. Oliver _fucking_ Wood, the object of every wet dream since he was thirteen. Oliver _fucking_ Wood, the man who he hadn't thought about since he was eighteen. The last interaction they'd had was a snide comment his way after graduation.

 

He felt transported back to ten years ago - sixteen on the football pitch after school, slipping in the fresh mud, trying really hard not to notice Wood's back muscles flex under his wet t-shirt. He really hadn't changed much - still all angles and doe-like brown eyes, except... he seemed fuller now. Wood stood straighter, and it seemed like he'd put on a bit of muscle.

 

Marcus tried not to salivate.

 

"Hey, welcome to-" Wood stopped dead in his tracks. "Flint? Is that you?"

 

Marcus grimaced and tried to subtly scuffle out of the chair. "Nice to see you, Wood."

 

The aforementioned blinked slowly. "I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

 

"Unfortunately not."

 

A grin poured on his face. "Well, I'll be glad to have ya."

 

* * *

 

"No, no! Straighter!" Wood frowned and guided Marcus' hand to rest on his upper forearm. He let him fix his position.

 

"Why can't I lead?"

 

"Elbows out!" He chided. "And, Marcus-"

 

He pretended he didn't like the way his name sounded with his Scottish accent giving it some flavour (MArrrr-cus).

 

"Oh-ho, we're on first name basis now, Oliver?"

 

"-because you can't dance." He finished.

 

"Then teach me."

 

He laughed and tapped Marcus' arm lightly. He stepped back and Oliver followed.

 

"We're three lessons in. I'm really trying."

 

* * *

 

Being so close to Wo- _Oliver_ twice a week for the past two months was doing no favours to confused teenage Marcus, still somewhere screaming inside him.

 

But it was different than high school, in some ways. For one, they weren't at each other's throats; instead, they'd fallen into amicable teasing. Marcus would even dare say it was flanter - the occasional inappropriate touch would happen. Oliver always blushed vermillion as Marcus snickered (he would never admit that he found it adorable.). The other being Oliver was rather intent on forcing Marcus to learn the grapevine, mostly with obnoxious prattling.

 

At least he was nice to look at.

 

* * *

 

"I want to do something different today."

 

It had been three months of lessons. Marcus was feeling pretty confident in his skills now, but he knew he was nowhere near Oliver.

 

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

 

Oliver came very close. "Do you trust me?"

 

All kinds of dirty things ran through his mind. "Yes?"

 

His teacher smiled brightly. "Good! I want you to follow me today. No prompts or previously prepared choreography. Just instinct. Ok?"

 

Oh.

 

Marcus agreed. What was the harm?

 

Oliver led him to the middle of the floor, and like any other day, pulled the little remote from his pocket and pressed play. The opening chords to 'A Thousand Years' filtered softly through the speakers. As the two men got into position, Marcus raised a brow at his partner. He rolled his eyes in return, "Sappy, I know. I think it's nice."

 

"You would." Marcus murmured as they began to move.

 

Dancing with Oliver now was not like dancing with Oliver at other times. Now, they couldn't stop looking at each other, couldn't stop noticing the way Oliver bit his lip in concentration and the feel of his rough palm gently squeezing his waist. Now, they were at least a couple inches closer than before. Now, they felt completely connected.

 

The song ended abruptly, and Marcus felt himself taking massive gulps of air, although what he had just done wasn't exactly a massive workout. Oliver seemed to be wringing his hands. "Do you do this with every student?"

 

He turned to meet his gaze.

 

Softly, "No. Only you."

 

They stared at each other a moment longer, and Marcus felt fire pool in his belly.

 

"Would you like to come over for dinner later?"

 

* * *

 

Oliver _goddamned_ Wood sitting on his couch like he owned it was not a sight he had ever expected to see. A forgotten action movie flashed between them as they nursed their takeout chow-mein and talked.

 

"You know, how come I didn't know you were into dancing?" Marcus slurped a noodle gracefully.

 

Oliver chuckled. "We went to a private school, may I remind you. We all were meant to dance."

 

Marcus made a face. "Not what I mean, dumbass."

 

"To be truthful, I kept it under wraps because I didn't want to be called a poof." He snorted. "I hadn't realised I was into blokes yet. But, I loved Ballroom and I stuck with it." Oliver grinned like sunshine. "Look where it got me."

 

Marcus inhaled. "You're gay?"

 

He nodded.

 

"I'm bi."

 

Oliver contemplated his food for a second. "Would you want to-"

 

"Yeah."

 

Marcus pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

* * *

 

Later, once both were completely spent and half asleep, Marcus spooned Oliver and inhaled the smell of floor wax and the peppermints he always carried. The other pressed his lips gently to the back of Marcus' hand.

 

"Hey, Olly?"

 

"Mm?" A delicate noise. Marcus fell in love with it a little.

 

"Would you want to be my date for the wedding?"

 

He felt Oliver smile. "Only if I get to lead you."

 

* * *

 

Marcus and Pansy watch Oliver chatter animatedly to Cassius about something, waving his hands in the air in a demonstration.

 

"Where'd you catch 'im?"

 

Marcus smiled. "Believe it or not, that's my dance coach."

 

She tittered. "He's cute."

 

He is.

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages! :D
> 
> Hi, I know very little about ballroom dancing but I wrote this anyway so take it.
> 
> Special thanks to my girlfriend Jess for helping me through (ily boo).
> 
> Let me know if you'd like a sequel!
> 
> -Anni <3


End file.
